Admiration
by Ivori
Summary: Kise has always admired Kuroko. Almost to the point of obsession. But what will happen when Kuroko discovers this admiration and what will his reaction be? KiseKuro fic for KiseKuro day. Fluff and happiness all around *sparkles*


**AN: Kya~ It's KiseKuro day! Although, I kinda feel like there should be two days for each character… Like there's today, 7/11 which is Kise and Kuroko's current jersey numbers, then there should be there Teikou jerseys. So I say the next KiseKuro day is 8/15 :D. So yeah, just a short little fic I wrote for the occasion~ Super fluffy and happy ^^**

* * *

I've admired Kurokocchi for a while now. Ever since we played our first game together when we helped out the second string. It was then that I'd realized just how amazing Kurokocchi was. Before I knew of his talent, I'd just thought of him as a weak player undeserving of the Teikou regular jersey. But when we played, that all changed. I hadn't really expected my respect for his skills to grow into this admiration I feel now. It's more than admiration. It's a yearning to be near him, a want to be closer. It'd turned into somewhat of an obsession.

"Kise, you're making a stupid face," said Aomine, raising an eyebrow at me. I jumped, blinking at Aomine in confusion. I couldn't even hide the ashamed look on my face. Lately I couldn't get my mind off of Kuroko. It was nearly the end of practice and we were all waiting for the others to leave so we could have the gym to ourselves.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko's voice was suddenly right behind us. Both Aomine and I jumped and glared back at him for just appearing like that.

"Tetsu, you bastard," seethed Aomine.

"K-Kurokocchi!" I stammered. Shit, I'd just been thinking about him in that embarrassing way. My face flushed. Kuroko cocked his head to the side in confusion. My blush deepened. Damn, why did he have to be so cute? His eyes were just so imploring, they burned into me, unblinking.

"Kise..." I didn't let Aomine finish what he was going to say. With a swift jump to my feet, I rushed from the room.

"Shit, shit, shit..." I fell back against the wall and put my hands over my head, trying to calm down my flaming face and frantic heart. I hit the back of my head against the wall methodically. Why couldn't I just be normal around Kurokocchi? Why did I have to act so stupid around him? I groaned, shaking my head.

"Kise-kun?" it was Kuroko's voice.

"Ah!" I cried, eyes going wide in shock. "Kurokocchi! Don't scare me like that!" I cried, frightened tears coming to my eyes and glaring at him in childish irritation. My heart was pounding and the blush I had just dissolved from my features returned full force.

"I wanted to know if Kise-kun was alright," mumbled Kuroko earnestly. Jeez, this guy was too much.

"I'm fine," I grumbled, averting my eyes and putting my hand in front of my face, trying to hide my blush. Kuroko's hand was suddenly on my forehead. He was standing on his tiptoes, a curiously worried look on his face.

"You look like you have a fever, Kise-kun, your face is all red," he stated in his usual monotone. My breath caught and I stared at him wild-eyed. Damn. Only Kuroko could do this to me. And that was because I admired him. I lowered my eyes to his small face. Everything about Kuroko was small.

"Kurokocchi..." I put my hands around his waist. _He's so tiny..._ Kuroko looked vaguely confused for a moment. My eyes darted between his curious eyes and his pale-pink lips. Funny how quickly his expression turned wary in the moment I leaned down.

"What are you..." my lips connected with the side of Kuroko's mouth and his voice fell through. I turned my face so our foreheads were touching only slightly. My eyes met with Kuroko's, who looked downright confused. _Your obliviousness is cute, Kurokocchi..._

"I've always admired you, Kurokocchi. Everything about you I admire, not just your basketball," I whispered, clutching his hips, my arms shaking from nervousness. Kuroko's eyes remained locked on mine. It was strange; the way Kuroko's eyes just sucked you into their turquoise vortex. He always remained deadpan and emotionless, keeping my gaze. It was almost intimidating, the way he stared. "I admire every part about you and how simply incredible you are." I'd just noticed that Kuroko's hands were on my chest. He always had the lightest touch; I didn't even feel it. "Kurokocchi, I want to make you happy. You always seem a bit sad. What can I do to make you smile?"

Kuroko's eyelids lowered slightly, sending a racing jolt straight into my heart. He finally looked away from me, an unexpected solemn look enveloping his eyes. He then leveled me a deadpan. "I'd be happy if you let go of me."

I felt as if he'd stabbed me. So cruel, Kurokocchi! I pouted and stepped away from him. Kuroko had a dark look on his face as if he was angry. _Shit! Did I make him mad?_ I gave him a horrified look. "Kurokocchi..." I didn't know what to do. The last thing I wanted to do was make Kuroko mad.

"Shh," Kuroko put up his hand.

"I'm sorry..."

"Shh!"

I blinked. _Is Kurokocchi being assertive?_ "Kuro-" The small teal-haired boy turned and started to walk away. My eyes widened in dismay.

"I admire you too, Kise-kun," he looked back and smiled at me, sending my heart into flutters.

"Kurokocchi!" I cried, jumping towards him and embracing him from behind. Kuroko somewhat went limp, his hands gripping my arms.

"Kise-kun, I can't breathe," he murmured. But I wouldn't let him go because if I did he'd see my face. He'd see my furiously luminous blush. Because I didn't know Kuroko could smile like that. And Kuroko's smile is by far the most beautiful I have seen and it is now what I admire most about him.


End file.
